


"HawkMoth, I have a question!"

by Zygella



Series: Quantic Kids GC [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Gen, LMAO, Sister story for Quantic Kids Group Chat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygella/pseuds/Zygella
Summary: The Miraculous Team want HawkMoth to join their group chat. Why? For the dumb factor.





	1. Bullying

**Author's Note:**

> I said I was gonna do it. Go read Quantic Kids Group Chat up to chapter 9 if you wanna know why the fuck a fic like this exists

"So then... HawkMoth, buddy, pal, I have a question!" Ladybug broughtup lazily, jumping back and forth as the crazed Akuma shot attacks at her.

"Actually, we all have a question, not just her." Queen Bee added, half-heartedly spinning her top to create a barrier.

"Bee it's literally the same question, calm down." Ladybug replied with a sigh.

"No need to fight, buggy bugs, we're all on the same team here!" Chat Noir called out from his rooftop spot.

The Akuma growled angrily. "Social interaction! Cease at once!"

Renard Rouge sneered at the Akuma. "Hey, buddy, we weren't talking to you. We wanna ask HawkMoth a question, do you mind?"

The Akuma stopped. "Um...okay?"

"Okay hold up one moment... Forcefield!" Jade Turtle called on his Miraculous' power, protecting the rest of his team from a possible trick.

The butterfly mask appeared over the Akuma's face, and his eyes glowed the same color of the mask. "What do you superheroes want?" HawkMoth's voice was full of venom and annoyance.

Ladybug waved cheerily. "Hey Hawky! Quick question, do you have a Kik?"

HawkMoth raised an eyebrow. "A what? What is a... kick? What are you asking?"

Renard Rouge sagged. "Damn, i knew it. See, this entire idea was dumb."

Chat Noir snickered. "HawkMoth, a Kik is an application on your phone where you can text or video chat a person or group. We wanted you to join our group chat."

HawkMoth face-palmed. "So you made me stop my Akuma's rampage to ask me to join an online chat on some dumb phone application? What even sort of answer were you expecting? No! Now give me your Miraculous!"

The Akuma was released from HawkMoth's full possession and advanced on the team.

Ladybug stuck out her tongue. "Boo. Yeah, I'm not stopping just because he said no. Let's just defeat this Akuma and try again next time. Bee, you can bully him next time."

Queen Bee cackled. "Yesssssss..."

Jade Turtle dropped the Forcefield and the team rushed in. They defeated and purified the Akuma in record time.

* * *

 

HawkMoth closed his window, pinching the bridge of his nose. "And I thought I was the weird one..."


	2. Im back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was stupid. He was an adult. A GROWN ADULT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cuphead jazz music intensifies*  
> hello

This was stupid. He was an adult. A GROWN ADULT. Why were these ridiculous kids asking their ENEMY to join some group chatroom? He was starting to wonder if wearing a Miraculous had damaging effects on the brain. He'd have to ask Nooroo about that later. He was busy watching his latest Akuma fail miserably.

"Come on Hawky! We'll let this go if you join our Kik chat!" Queen Bee shouted at his Akuma with a devilish grin.

HawkMoth let out an exasperated sigh. These fricken kids.

"It's not that bad, we swear. Cat's honor!" Chat Noir added.

"We mostly just bully Jade because he's easy to bully." Ladybug mentioned with a kick to the Akuma.

"Hey!" Jade Turtle shouted indignantly.

HawkMoth growled and forced his voice through his evilized prey. "THIS REQUEST IS IDIOTIC."

Renard Rouge laughed. "We know. We're crazy ass teenagers, do you think we give an actual fuck about how dumb we are?"

"Language!" HawkMoth snapped, slightly shocked at the fox heroine.

"Oooh, you made HawkDaddy mad now Rena! Get grounded." Ladybug teased.

"Says the 'child of God'." Renard Rouge shot back.

"HawkDad the Moth Dad-- oh shit Akuma's attacking again!" Chat Noir yelped as the victim swung at him.

Jade Turtle threw his shield at the Akuma, signing an L on his forehead to HawkMoth. Ladybug freed the Akuma and purified it once more.

HawkMoth, at the end of his patience, threw his cane at the wall of his lair, startling his butterflies. Damn kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're short because Im shit at writing ///jazz hands///
> 
> Srsly tho HawkMoth might join their chat eventually I feel it
> 
> My instagram is Bugadork btw hmuuu

**Author's Note:**

> Theres gonna be more chapters later


End file.
